


Carnival Ride (Arthur Fleck/Carnival x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Arthur Fleck - Fandom, Joker (2019), Joker (DCU) - Fandom, Joker (Film)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I was requested on Tumblr to write this. Arthur eats you out for the first time. More freak nasty smut!P.S. Sorry for any typos
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker/You
Kudos: 90





	Carnival Ride (Arthur Fleck/Carnival x Reader)

As Arthur makes his way home, he can’t help but let his mind wander…again. All day—well all week really—he had been thinking about one thing. He felt obsessed. The thought of pushing your legs open and licking you clean ran through his mind over and over.

He was sometimes embarrassed by his sexual inexperience. But you never made him feel bad about it. Arthur’s eagerness to please easily made him one of the best fucks you had ever had. Not to mention his stamina…

But today Arthur is determined to make his dream a reality. He left work as fast as possible, he didn’t even bother to take his make up off. He almost runs home. The long walk usually leaves him worn out but today his anticipation to see you gives him an unexpected burst of energy.

Running into the apartment building, Arthur slams the elevator button, restless to get to your shared apartment. After what feels like the slowest elevator ride of his life, Arthur stands outside the door. He fumbles with the keys but finally manages to push it open.

“I’m home!” He shouts, a little winded.

“Come join me in bed!” You shout, putting the book you were reading aside.

Arthur leans against the door frame.

“Carnival! A rare treat!” Surprised to see him still in his clown clothes, you motion for him to come cuddle with you.

“How was your day?” Arthur messes with a button on his shirt suddenly feeling shy.

You frown at his behavior. “It was fine, how was yours?” Pouting at him you whine for him to come sit with you.

Arthur walks over to join you on the bed. He lays on top of you, resting his head on your stomach. You reach your hands down to mindlessly play with his hair.

“I’ve been thinking…” he mumbles against you, “I’ve been thinking about trying something new.”

“Hmm? And what’s that?”

Arthur pauses, running his hand along your waist and up your rib cage. He gently tugs your shirt up, exposing your midriff. He places a kiss near your bellybutton, leaving a bright red mark from his makeup.

“I think I want to kiss you.” He says as he places another loving kiss on your exposed skin.

Your body begins to feel electric under his soft touch. “Then come kiss me.” You say nudging him with your knee.

“No” Arthur says slowly. “I want to kiss you here.” He traces a line down your stomach to your pussy.

Surprised, you take a few breaths before responding. “Arthur…are you sure?”

He looks up at you. His green eyes framed by the large blue triangles. His wicked red smile makes his cheek bones look extra defined. You had to admit, the thought of him eating you out while still wearing his work makeup was appealing; you always thought he looked so handsome as Carnival.

Arthur had never gone down on you before, or anyone for that matter. Knowing that you would be his first turned you on even more, but it also made you wonder, _would he be any good_? Still, Arthur’s shy excitement was endearing.

“I’m sure. I thought about it all day at work today. I thought about how you would taste. I thought about how you would sound.” As he speaks, Arthur runs his fingers along the waistband of your pants. His voice his low, and you can feel it vibrating against you, his breath tickles your skin.

“I mean…I won’t say no.” You try to sound casual, but your sudden arousal is evident in your voice.

Arthur nods. He takes a deep breath, silently hoping that he is as good as he thinks he will be.

Pulling your pants down, you shiver with lustful nervousness. Arthur’s hands ghost down your legs. He looks up at you again, his eyes shining playfully up at you. His cherry red smile beams salaciously across his stark white face.

Gently he kisses you over your panties. You try your best to lie still, but you want to squirm against him to relieve your growing arousal. He kisses you again, this time allowing his tongue to gingerly draw a line down your center. You bite your lip.

Arthur pulls your panties down painstakingly slow. His warm fingers brushing against your sensitive skin causing you to ache even more. You let out a shaky breath, cautious not to rush him. You know that this is for him as much as it is for you.

Pushing your legs open wider Arthur lays in front of you, ankles crossed innocently, and looks at your glistening pussy. He laughs and looks up at you again, eyes mischievous.

Placing a kiss just above your clit, your legs twitch in anticipation. You can feel your arousal warm and wet around your entrance. He teases you, kissing around the spot where you want him most. The need is killing you, and you are close to begging him to give you what you want.

Finally, he opens his mouth and drags his tongue down your folds. Letting out a low moan, you close your eyes.

Arthur repeats the action, this time increasing the pressure. He pulls your leg over his shoulder and rests his hand on your hip, gripping the soft skin there. Swirling his tongue around your clit, you grasp at the sheets, loudly sighing at the sensation.

Arthur wags his tongue from side to side hitting your most sensitive spot at a new angle. Your body jumps slightly, but you try to control yourself, not sure if Arthur is ready to have you hula your hips across his face. He pauses to suck on your clit, loudly slurping you between his lips. Your breath catches as he repeats the action and you lewdly moan.

Lapping at you, Arthur enjoys the sounds of your whimpers and whines. His tongue trails down your pussy, teasing your entrance. His spit mixes with your wetness. His makeup, made runny by your arousal, smudges along your inner thighs.

Moving back to continue his assault against your clit, he quickly flicks his tongue against you. You buck your hips up as you grow more and more sensitive. You can feel Arthur smile against you as he licks and sucks your sensitive skin. Your hands move to massage your tits, your moans growing louder as he plays with you.

You begin to feel the pressure of an orgasm building in your stomach. As Arthur continues to rub your clit with his tongue your hips twitch against him, and your soft sighs become pants.

Just before your reach your climax Arthur pulls away. A trail of saliva runs down his chin. You whimper and look down at him. With a naughty look Arthur seductively licks you off his lips.

“Mmm, you taste so good, so juicy.”

Your face blushes. You’re not used to seeing Arthur like this, and the sight of his smudged-out makeup and chin shining from your pleasure makes his comments seem even more dirty.

He slides his other hand up your leg. He runs his finger down your wet core before gently pushing it inside of you. Curling up against you, you gasp as he rubs your g-spot.

Watching you as he repeats the action, Arthur’s grin grows into a smug smirk. He holds your hips down as you subconsciously roll them forward.

“Oh my god, Arthur!” You whine, shocked to hear the sounds of your wet pussy as he slips another finger in. Arthur laughs, clearly enjoying how undone you are becoming.

Leaning forward again, Arthur gently sucks on your sensitive clit. The feeling of both his fingers and his tongue playing with you make your body buzz with pleasure. You can feel your arousal dripping down your ass. Your hands grasp at his hair, anchoring him to your pussy.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.” You mumble, unable to say anything else. Arthur’s grip on your waist tightens. You can feel your orgasm tight in your stomach. Your gasps match the rhythm of his fingers.

Finally, his tongue swirling around your clit pushes you over the edge, and your whole body explodes with pleasure. You can feel yourself tighten around his fingers. Your grip on his hair loosens and you relax against the bed.

Arthur places one final kiss on your inner thigh before crawling up your body to lay beside you.

Nestling against your neck he asks, “how did I do?” He puts his arm over your stomach, pulling you close.

“How did you do?” You ask, laughing at the question. “How did you do? Arthur look at me! Look at the sheets!” Arthur sheepishly smiles.

“Was that really your first time doing that?” You ask blushing.

“Yes.”

Arthur leans up to look at you. Your hair wild against the pillow, your legs still open wide. His makeup is smeared across your lower stomach and inner thighs. You look thoroughly well fucked. And he hadn’t even fucked you.

“Do you want me to do it again?” He asks, kissing your neck, then down your chest.

Your breath catches in your throat as his tongue presses against your nipple. You can feel your heat beat throbbing in your pussy.

“I think I could go for a round two.”


End file.
